I'll Be There for You
by The Smartest Shinigami
Summary: HPFMA Xover. AU. Severus Snape is discovered as a spy, and while in Voldemort's dungeon meets an old friend from the Acadamy, Roy Mustang. Voldemort has decided to use the Alchemist to create the Philosophers Stone, making him immortal. Try it and see.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, all! This is my first HP/FMA Xover, so be gentle, ne? Please, read and review, and let me know what you think. I'm afraid I don't have a beta, so it probably has mistakes. Point them out and I'll try to do better in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. Unfortunately, Roy and Severus belong to their respective authors.**

**AN2: Oh, and before we begin, don't worry--this will not be slash. Nope. There may be a slash couple in the background or something, but it will definitely not be between Severus and Roy. Roy belongs to Riza, and Riza alone. She'd kill anyone else that tried to get him. lolol.**

**OK, enough babbling. On to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter One: In which the scene is set, and characters introduced **

Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Light and figurehead of the War Against Voldemort, believed to be the strongest wizard alive and fearer of nothing, was afraid, Very afraid, not for himself, but for his friend and college, resident spy for the Light Severus Snape. He had been summoned in the middle of an Order meeting, and hadn't been seen or heard from since. That had been three days ago.

"Headmaster?"

Dumbledore turned from the fireplace and gazed at teh younger man. "Yes, Remus?"

Remus Lupin tried not to look into the Headmaster's eyes, knowing that the usual twinkle would not be there. "The search party has just returned. They didn't find anything, sir."

"I can't say that I'm surprised." The old man sighed deeply.

Lupin winced. The disappearance of their spy was a heavy blow to the Headmaster, as well as a few of the Order members that had managed to get passed the prickly outer layer and close to the Potion's Master.

"We shall have a meeting tonight at seven."

"Yes, Headmaster. I'll make sure the others know."

"Thank you, Remus."

The young werewolf nodded and left the Headmaster alone in the study.

* * *

In the upstairs library at the Order Headquarters, Harry Potter frowned in his sleep, his head resting on the book on the table in front of him, page still opened to where he had been before falling asleep.

_Harry was sitting in a large throne-like chair gazing at the pitiful heap on the floor before him. _

_"Did you honestly believe that your treachery would not be discovered? That you, a pathetic excuse for a human being, could fool __**me**__, the greatest wizard ever to live?" His glare intensified. "You were my favorite, my most trusted, my right hand! I would have taken care of your every need and whim once my reign was secured! You, my chosen heir! And this is how you repay my favor? Be deceiving me? By giving my secrets to he who tries to stop me? He who tries to __**kill**__ me?!? Why?!? Answer me!!"_

_The black form on the floor merely curled into himself, convulsing slightly and making slight gasping noises._

_"I ordered you to answer me! Crucio!" _

_He sneered at the sight of the obviously injured man convulsing on the floor. He released the curse and strode over to his prisoner. He knelt down and placed his hand on the quivering head._

_"Enjoy the show, Harry?" he chuckled._

_Harry felt his insides grow cold._

_The scaly hand grasped a handful of black hair and jerked the head upwards to gaze into the black eyes of his prisoner. His left thumb moved a bit towards the man's right eye._

_"I need you to give a message to Albus. Can you do that for me, Harry?"_

* * *

Hermione Granger gave a small shriek and jerked her hand back as her dark-haired friend gasped and sat up straight.

"Harry? I've been trying to wake you for the last ten minutes... Harry?"

"Snape!" he gasped. "I saw Snape! _He_ has him. He...he..."

"You had a vision? Harry, we have to tell Dumbledore!" Hermione pulled at Harry's sleeve.

"He..." Harry choked out.

"...Harry?" she asked softly.

The dark-haired boy squeezed his eyes shut shook his head, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. "We have _got_ to save him, 'Mione. We just _have_ to!"

"Harry, we must tell Dumbledore. He'll know what to do!"

Harry nodded in agreement and nearly ran to the door.

* * *

The Order members gathered around the table in the kitchen looked up at the intruder who had just burst through the door.

"Harry, dear?" Molly Weasley asked. "Are you all right?"

"Dumbledore!" he gasped. "Vision...Snape...messa..." he choked out.

"Slow down, child," Dumbledore said gently. "Sit down and try again, a bit slower this time."

Harry collapsed into the proffered chair and shuddered. "I was in the library. Upstairs." He pointed towards the ceiling. "I fell asleep studying, and I was in _His_head again." He paid no attention to the shocked gasps coming from the others. "He was shaking. I think he was hurt pretty badly, but I couldn't really see all that well. _He_crucio'd him. He didn't even scream, just convulsed a bit more. Then _He...He_ walked over to him and petted him on the head, like he was a dog or something." Harry shuddered again. "Then _He_asked if I had enjoyed the show. _He knew_ that I was there, in his head. _He_ said to give you a message. Then _He...He..._."

"What, kiddo? What happened? What did he say?" Sirius Black urged.

Harry glanced briefly at his godfather before looking Dumbledore straight in the eye. "_He_ said to tell you not to worry about the traitor, that he wouldn't suffer much longer." Here, Harry's voice cracked and he struggled to get the next words out. "_He_said that...that Snape wouldn't be telling you what he saw anymore, 'cause he wouldn't be seeing much of anything to tell. _He_..." Harry bit his lip again and looked as if he would be sick as the little trail of red ran down his chin.

"Harry, my boy? What happened next?" Dumbledore placed both hands on Harry's shoulders.

"There was so much blood..."

_"Harry,_" Dumbledore's voices beseeched.

"_His_ thumb," Harry whispered. "_He_ took his thumb and...Gods, the blood...What kind of MONSTER would stick his thumb into a person's eye like that?!?! And how he_shrieked_...Merlin, I'll _**never**_ forget that scream for as long as I live..." Harry hugged himself tightly. "Headmaster, you've got to get him out of there! **No one** deserves that!"

Dumbledore was silent as he held his head in his hands. _Be strong, child. I will find you, just hold on a little longer, I beg of you..._

* * *

Black eyes glared balefully at his captors as they threw his cellmate back into the dark, dank cell. As soon as the door clanged shut he eased himself over to him and prodded him gently.

"Severus?" he questioned softly. "Hey, man, you okay?"

Severus Snape moaned quietly, and eased his left eye open. "Roy?"

"Yeah, it's me." Roy Mustang smiled cynically and asked, "Have a nice flight?"

Snape snorted. "You could call it that. Not nearly as much turbulence as last time."

"Ease over and let me check."

Snape complied, and said, "Nothing much this time, except..."

But Mustang had already seen his damaged eye. "My God," he exclaimed softly. "Hang on a second." He rummaged around for his discarded jacket and tore a nice, long strip off of it. "Here," he said as he knelt in front of Snape. He wrapped the strip of cloth around his head a few times, effectively bandaging his right eye. "That really needs to be seen about..."

"I know. I'll call the doctor first thing in the morning," Snape snarked.

Mustang merely grinned slightly. "You _know_ what I meant," he growled lightly, his hand running through his short black hair. "Well, at least now we really match," he shrugged, gingering the eye patch covering his own left eye.

"The dynamic duo, we." Snape shook his head ruefully.

For all of the pair's playful-esque bantering, any outsider could plainly see that they were really putting up a strong front. Both moved slowly and deliberately, pain lancing through every muscle at the slightest jostling.

"Heh, I still say that Albus will be the first to rescue us," Snape sighed as he laid down next to Mustang on the cold stone of the dungeon floor.

"You don't know the Lieutenant like I do," Mustang returned. "She's got the tenacity of a bulldog when there's something she wants. She won't give up 'till I'm back at HQ, doing paperwork."

* * *

The fire blazed merrily in the center of the temporary camp. Around it huddled a handful of men and women dressed in blue military uniforms. On one side a blond woman sat alone, staring blankly into the dancing flames as she warmed her fingers.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

She looked up as a tall male officer with black hair and slight beard knelt beside her.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

"We'll find him," Maes Hughes smiled at her, his gold eyes looking into her own brown orbs.

"You know the colonel," Jean Havoc nodded from across the fire as he lit another cigarette. "Who knows? Knowing him, he's probably already escaped on his own and is off chasing pretty ladies."

Riza Hawkeye glared evilly at the blond officer.

"Shut up, Havoc," she growled.

Havoc's blue eyes widened, and he saluted smoothly, if a bit lazily. "Yes sir!"

Hughes chuckled at the display. "It's all right, Lieutenant, he didn't mean anything. He was just trying to lighten the mood. Roy will be okay, you'll see. He's probably lounging about waiting for us to come and get him out, as usual."

Hawkeye smiled. Now that _did_ sound like the Colonel.

"In the meantime, however..." Hughes whipped out his wallet and shoved a mountain of pictures under Hawkeye's nose. "See how big my beautiful little Elysia is getting?!?" he crooned excitedly.

* * *

**AN3: All done! lol. Well, for this chapter, anyway. Review and let me know if it's worth continuing. I'm not gonna bother writing and updating a story that nobody reads/likes. If all I get is one reviewer saying "You suck! You should die and stop writing this crap!" then I'll continue on. Mainly cause it amuses me to infuriate crazy people. big grin So, please take a moment of your time and tell me your thoughts on whether I should continue. TTFN! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. No excuse, either. And, sorry for the shortness. I had to give you guys something, though. **

** WOW!! Thanks to Autumn Snowfall, Saint Sky, buggirl101, and Niki-Uni for the reviews; buggirl101 and Saint Sky for the favs; and Autumn Snowfall, Lady Melodious, Niki-Uni, Saint Sky, and buggirl101 for the alerts!!**

** I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I have no beta, after all. lol.  
**

**Chapter Two**

First Lieutenant Hawkeye was doing paperwork in her tent when she heard someone standing outside the flap.

"Lieutenant, sir?"

"Come in, Sergeant." After the young man entered and saluted, she returned the salute and said, "What is it, Bloch?"

"Squad three has just returned, ma'am. They encountered hostiles."

"Where are they now?"

"Infirmary, ma'am. Their report is...strange."

"Strange, sergeant?" When he hesitated, she nodded her head towards him slightly. "It's alright, just tell me."

"Well ma'am, they said that the attackers used alchemy instead of guns, but...they didn't use transmutation circles."

"No circles?" she frowned back.

"No ma'am. Apparently, they used some kind of stick."

"...a stick...?"

"Yes, ma'am. That's what they said."

_**!#$&!#$&!#$&**_

Dumbldore sighed when someone knocked gently on his office door. "You may enter."

"Albus, Kingsley and his team arrived back at headquarters a few minutes ago. They encountered a small group of people heading directly into what we believe to be You Know Who's territory."

Dumbldore locked his eyes to those of his Deputy's. "What happened, Minerva?"

"There was a slight skirmish. Our people thought they were Death Eaters, so they attempted to Stun them to bring them in for questioning. The young man the Stunner was aimed at managed to dodge, and the group pulled out Muggle weaponry. Guns, I do believe they are called."

"I see. Where are they now?"

"They managed to escape. A few of Kingsley's team were injured, but nothing serious. Molly healed what damage had been done once they arrived at Headquarters."

"Knowing Kingsley, I assume he assigned someone to follow them to their encampment?"

"Alastor, actually. He insisted."

"But of course." The Headmaster rose from his seat. "I shall go to Headquarters and speak with Kingsley myself. I must know more about these new people."

_**!#$&!#$&!#$&**_

Severus Snape glared at his captors with his one good eye.

"Tell us _now_, Snape."

His silent glare earned him another punch, this time to the jaw.

"Dammit, you filthy traitor! Where is the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix?!?"

Another round of punches, one to the chest and three to the stomache, knocking the breath out of him and leaving a stabbing pain in his left ribs. _Probably either broken or badly bruised._

"Tell us the location now, and maybe we'll let you get off easy. No? Fine, you're choice."

Another barrage started, the punches mainly hitting him in the abdominals and chest, but a few landing on his face. When the hits finally stopped, the four masked men stepped back. Snape, chains holding his wrists high above his head, was slumped against the wall, his head having fallen forward onto his chest. The four turned and left the room, deciding that the other prisoner would probably be more talkative.

When they entered, Roy Mustang smirked at them from his chair. He, unlike his friend, was tied tightly to a wooden chair in the center of the room. "Back for more, are you?"

One of the Death Eaters scoffed from behind his mask. "Cocky little thing, aren't you?" the oh-so-recognizable drawl of Malfoy Senior answered.

"What can I say? I really missed you guys, you know."

"My, boys, I do think you cracked his skull a bit too hard last time."

The two bulky men looked at each other stupidly, while the fourth and final member snickered quietly to himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

Malfoy straightened. "Yes, down to business, then. Let's talk about the Philosopher's Stone, shall we?"

_**!#$&!#$&!#$&**_

"M-m-m-m-y L-l-l-lo-rd?"

The Dark Lord tightened his almost-nonexistent lips. "Yes, Wormtail. And, for Salazar's sake, cease that infernal stuttering. It is most annoying."

"Yes, master. News from Central, sir. Apparently, there is another searching for the Stone."

"Another?"

"Yes, master. One that the Colonel was passing information to."

"That is interesting." The Dark Lord stroked Nagini's head absently. "Find him. Bring him to me."

"Yes, my lord."

_**!#$&!#$&!#$&**_

Back in Central, blonde teen sitting in the newly renovated library was completely engrossed in the ancient alchemic text in front of him. So engrossed, in fact, that he didn't notice the dark shadow creeping towards him. Nor did he notice the red light shoot from the shadow straight towards him, heading directly at his back...

**Again, sooo sorry for the wait. And the shortness. And the not-as-good-as-it-should-have-been-ness. But I had to get SOMETHING out to you, though. Even if it is this short bit of not-very-good-ness. Hopefully, the next won't be **_**nearly**_**as long a wait. heh. Tell you what: be mean. Be demanding. You know how I spend my days? When I get home from school (at lunch), I play Halo 3 (which I just beat--on Legendary!! lol) and Guitar Hero (which I have to play with a controller, because my brother is an idiot and didn't buy a guitar. I am sooo buying one tomorrow...). That's **_**all**_** I do. Well, I clean the kitchen, but that takes about 30 minutes tops. The point of all this? I have PLENTY of free time. No excuse what-so-ever to delay so long in the chapter-making. GAH. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me how much you hate me for delaying for no-good-reason. Or, you can lie and tell me you actually like it. XD **

**Oooh, and if you like stories where Snape is, by one reason or another, converted to Christianity, go and read Trading My Sorrows by ShadowBallad. I'm beta'ing that for her. It is most certainly the BEST story I have ever read. Her Snape is **_**much **_**more in character than my own. Tell 'em Rebecca sent ya her way. lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Dear Lord, I'm so sorry about this long wait. I'm hideous, I know. But, writing time is definitely fixing to pick up, as Graduation was Friday night. Yay! So, now that I've finished high school I've got nothing till fall semester out at the college. **

**In short, chapters WILL start picking up. I swear.**

**Disclaimer: If i really did make money from this, trust me--chapters would be muuuuuuuch quicker. xD**

**AN/2: Sorry, but this hasn't been beta'd. The friend that had been going to check it moved to Florida and 'found religion', so now he won't have anything to do with Harry Potter. rolls eyes **

**CHAPTER 3**

Severus eased his eye open and watched as Roy was tossed into their dark cell. After the guards had left, he gently eased himself up to lean against the wall behind him.

"You okay?"

Severus managed to find the strength to scowl over to his old friend. "What do you think?"

Roy looked at teh blood-encrusted cloth covering his surly cell mate's eye and grimaced. "The guys sure are taking long enough to get us the hell out of here, aren't they?"

Severus merely scoffed. "They're coming. We just have to hold on until they get here."

"What do these guys want with the Philosopher's Stone, anyway?" Roy mumbled quietly to himself.

Severus, of course, heard him. "What?"

"The Philosopher's--"

"I heard you the first time!"

"Then what the hell are you going on abou--"

"He must have heard about your involment in the Ishvarlan campaign."

A silence descended following that pronouncement.

"That's...quite possible, actually," Roy agreed. If he has anyone stationed in Amestris, which he likely does, they'd have heard the rumors circulating."

"From the way our interrogators are acting, I would assume they haven't discovered the good doctor."

Roy frowned in concentration. "You may be right about that. After his dessertion, rumors started circulating that the state had him killed. Most civilians and military personnel believe him to be dead."

Snape sighed in relief. "Let us hope Dr. Marcoh remains undiscovered."

"His tracks have been well-covered. If he can hide from Amestris for this long, he'll not be found."

This pronouncement was met with a snort.

"What?!"

"How can you be so bloody cheerful?"

"Just because I don't perpetually have a raincloud over my head doesn't meant that I'm 'bloody cheerful'."

At his friend's sullen glare, Roy shrugged. "Sure, we've been beaten. You've probably lost an eye. Our lives hang in the balance. I forgot to set _Death Note_ to record. At least things can't get much worse than--"

"SHUT UP!!"

Roy silenced immediately and stared wide-eyed at the homicidal gleam in Severus's eye.

"Don't you know better than to say that? You're practically begging the Fates to heap even more onto our plates! When things get worse--and believe me, they SHALL-- the fault is yours."

_**!#&!#&!#&**_

The Amestrian's camp was alive with the sounds of gunfire. The attackers, for all the soldiers could tell, seemed to appear and disappear at will, making it extremely difficult for even Lt. Hawkeye to make a good shot.

Hughes, whose back was currently against Hawkeye and Havoc to form a triangle, yelled over to the nearby Armstrong, "Major, you ever heard of someone using alchemy to teleport like this?"

Any answer he may have been given was stopped by the sudden appearance of the tightly bound ropes that wrapped around his torso and legs, causing him to fall to the ground.

When the last soldier had fallen to the ground, the unknown assailants converged on the camp. Hughes glared at the old man hobbling toward him. The man raised his gnarled hand and pointed a stick at Hughes' face and muttered something under his breath. The Lt. Colonel's eyes widened as a flash of red light left the stick and sped toward him.

_**!#&!#&!#&**_

Molly Weasly was preparing dinner in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place when she was startled by the violent entrance of Moody and Shacklebolt.

"Where's Albus?"

"Not here," Molly sniffed and returned to her cooking. "You should try the library. He was in there earlier."

Moody grunted and stormed right back out of the door.

"Thanks, Molly," Shacklebolt nodded and followed.

Down the hall, Moody slammed open the library door.

"Ah, good afternoon, Alastor. What can I do for you?"

"We got the buggers, Albus. They're down in the basement."

"Good, good." Dumbledore placed the book he was holding back onto the shelf and stepped out of the room. The three headed down into the basement.

"This one seems to be the leader," Moody growled as he nudged Hughes. "His name is Maes--"

"--Hughes."

"Do you know this man?"

"Of course. The others I do not, but if Maes is associating them then they are not evil." He waved his wand at the officer.

Hughes groaned and rolled his head on his shoulders. "The hell..?"

"Hello, Maes."

"..Albus? Albus Dumbledore, you old coot! What the hell is this? Why am I bound to a chair, dammit!"

"Easy there, my boy, we just need to ask a few questions. Answer them and then we can release you. Sound fair?"

"Nothing's fair where you're concerned," Hughes scowled back at the twinkly-eyed headmaster. "How are my people?"

"They are well. No harm shall come to them. Who are they?"

"Roy's been captured. Intel says that it was someone out this way."

"Oh? Any idea who is behind this?"

"I'm afraid we don't have any definitives. Hey, sure it wasn't you guys?"

"No, not this time."

Moody growled, "Albus, who the bloody hell is this?"

Dumbledore smiled benignly. "A friend. Come, Maes, let's get you upstairs. I'm sure Molly would love to feed you something."

"I don't think it's wise to release him."

The old headmaster, of course, merrily ignored the auror and released Hughes from his bonds and escorted the young soldier back up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasly smiled at them when they marched into the kitchen. "What's all this, then? Are you hungry? Sit down, I'll grab you a plate."

As she quickly fixed a plate for them, Dumbledore sat down across the table from Hughes.

"You wouldn't happen to have any ideas 'bout who would wanna kidnap Roy, eh?"

"What do you know so far?"

"Not much. All we really know is that someone here in Great Britain wants 'im. That, and he's got a rather large fan base."

"'Fan base'?"

"Yeah, you know, followers. A lot of them."

"You know what they're after?"

"Not known for sure, but we think..."

"Yes? What do you think?"

Hughes glanced at the others in the kitchen and hesitated.

"It's all right, my boy. They're part of the Order."

"Order?"

"Of the Phoenix. What do you think?"

"We think they're after the Philosopher's Stone."

Mrs. Weasly gasped loudly, Shacklebolt startled, and Moody glared suspiciously.

"What do you know of the Stone? You aren't the typical Muggle."

"No, he isn't." Dumbledore then turned back to Hughes. "Why would they think Roy has such information?"

"He was in Ishvar. You know what went down there. Everyone does."

"Yes. I think we may know of someone who would be interested."

"Who? And none of your damn riddles either, old man. We've not got the time!"

"Ever heard of Death Eaters?"

"...kinda morbid, don't ya think?"

"I do believe that is the point."

"I think I'd remember something like that."

"I'm sure you would. The man that leads the organization is one Lord Voldemort. He very well may be searching for the Stone. If he heard that Roy has any knowledge of it, then he would definitely go after him."

"So, what do we do?"

"We have people already searching for Voldemort's keep. We are close to discovering it."

"Already searching for it?"

"Yes. He has Severus."

"Sev? No way! Why the hell would he want Severus? Sure, he's smart, but--"

"He was our spy. He infiltrated the ranks and was passing intel to us. He...was discovered."

"Oh god...is he ok? I mean, he's still alive, right?"

"We believe so."

Hughes sighed heavily. "That's...well, not good, per say, but better than it could've been."

"Yes, it could be worse. We can only hope that the two are kept together."

"Why is that?"

"We've heard rumors that they are preparing to move a couple of prisoners. If they are in the group being moved, we'll be able to rescue them during the transfer. If, however, they are split up..."

_**!#&!#&!#&**_

Drip...drip...drip...

Roy cracked open his eye. A low moan escaped him when he attempted to rise from his position on the floor. Realising that he probably shouldn't be moving about before finding out just how severe his injuries were, he glanced around the small dark cell.

He was alone.

**AN: Yep, that's it. Sorry it's short, but at least it's something. Working on the next chapter already. Review and let me know what ya think.**


End file.
